Van Helsing 2: A New Awakening
by Shadowelf-88
Summary: This is the first chapter of my new fic, A New Awakening. Read my trailer first, and enjoy. NOW ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! Okay, this is my first chapter to my new fic, A New Awakening. I have a trailer posted, so read that first. To respond to my 4 reviews (I feel oh so special for actually getting a sign of recognition) this is what I have to say:  
  
Goggles: Thanks!  
  
Artemis 1860: This is the first chapter, as you requested. (As if I wouldn't have posted anyway, but I will look forward to your reviews.)  
  
Verona: Cool to know you like Sais. I won't mention them in the first couple of chapters, but they WILL NOT be forgotten.  
  
O ya forgot to mention all flames or people NOT liking my fics can suck it up and deal with it. Thanks.  
  
So, on with the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 1:An Unwanted Assignment  
  
Gabriel Van Helsing galloped to the Vatican church, his hat low over  
his eyes, his expression dark and stormy. Angrily dismounting, he  
grabbed his weapons and stalked into the first confessional.  
  
"Ah, back again Helsing?" Cardinal Jinette asked with a smile on the  
other side of the see through wall.  
  
"Who do I kill and how?" Gabriel asked crossly.  
  
"Something bothering you, Dear Vampire Slayer?" The Cardinal asked  
unsympathetically. Then, noticing the mans dangerous expression, he  
changed to a lighter note and added,  
  
"Brother Carl has some interesting weapons this time around. He has  
spent the last two months perfecting them. I'll give you your vital  
information down there."  
  
Opening a secret door at the back of the confessional, the duo walked  
down a stone staircase to a secret lab. Monks were working steadily on  
various (mostly lethal) weapons.  
  
"Rather confusing why they chose to be monks in the first place." Van  
Helsing commented ironically. The Cardinal edged around a table, and  
arrived at Carl's workstation.  
  
It was covered in several pointy and dangerous looking concoctions.  
Carl looked up from a plate of yellow, toxic looking pulsating goo to  
see his visitors.  
  
"Didn't expect to see you here," he said to Van Helsing in surprise.  
The Cardinal, pretending not to notice the tension, looked to Carl.  
  
"Do you have those slides I asked for?" He asked calmly. Carl nodded,  
and picked up a set of slides on a nearby table. Placing them on a  
projector, he stood back to let the Cardinal explain them.  
The first was of a huge castle, complete with a stable and four  
turrets.  
  
"This is Castle l'Etoile," The Cardinal informed Van Helsing. "Located  
in Eastern Romania, it is rather hard to get to, but I believe you  
should manage." Van Helsing shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Castle of the Stars?" He asked incredulously, raising a wary eyebrow.  
The Cardinal nodded, and placed on another slide. It was of a young  
woman dressed in 17th century clothes, but the breeches, boots and  
collection of weaponry about her person made her far from feminine.  
  
"Destiny Damarian." The Cardinal explained. "She is... very important to  
us. We need you to keep her breathing. Where she goes, you go.  
Comprende?" Van Helsing smiled.  
  
"And what are the weapons for this little... bodyguard job?" The  
Cardinal nodded in approval.  
  
"Carl." He said, waving a hand. Carl walked over to the duo, arms  
laden with weapons.  
  
"As usual, you will be carrying a crossbow. I have these special  
arrows for them." He held up an arrow. Leaning over and dipping it in  
a silver pot, he lit it on fire. Handing the flaming arrow to Van  
Helsing he took a dropper of water and placed two drops on it. The  
fire flared up, nearly singeing Van Helsing's hand.  
  
"OOOWWW!" He yelled, dropping the flaming arrow into a deep metal  
basin. Carl smiled.  
  
"It works then, as I hoped." He said happily. Van Helsing growled,  
nursing his injured hand. Carl obediently laid the rest of the weapons  
in front of him. They consisted of a pair of knives, two intricate  
swords, all of his regulars, extra holy water, fire and silver arrows,  
and a silver capsule.  
  
"What is this?" Van Helsing asked, holding it up to the light.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Carl hissed, wrapping the capsule in a piece of  
cloth. Turning back to his partner, he explained. "I have no idea what  
it is, but it may come in useful. In the meantime, don't touch it."  
  
Van Helsing nodded again. "Now, where are your weapons?"  
  
"M-m-m-e-e?" Carl stammered. "The last time I went on one of  
your...missions, I was nearly killed three times!" Van Helsing smiled  
wryly.  
  
"Well then, you get to experience a fourth."  
  
A/N Okay, hope you liked. I love constructive criticism, but I may act mean because my caffeine hasn't kicked in yet.  
  
So, little button in the left- hand corner on its knees, patiently waiting to be pressed. Yep, that's it REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Caltle L'Etoile

Hi people! I was away for two days and was unable to post the second chapter. Whoa, I have reviews! This is what I have to say:  
  
Angel: Thanks so much!  
  
Tiger: I am really happy to see some construction criticism here. I know everyone is a little OOC here, but I just wanted the first chapter to be showing some characters. Personalities get better here, (I PRAY) and o ya, um, I didn't mean to steal any lines, there is more individual on- character dialogue in this chapter.  
  
Celia: The story is not totally set in Romania; I will have some stuff going on in the Spain-Portugal area. There are some ties (you will find out later) that needed Transylvania for a setting. And yes, I just might make it a romance, (I totally loved Helsing/Anna, but then I have no storyline.)  
  
Verona: I seriously apologize for the lack of Sais, though I do mention them in this chapter (for your personal benefit.)  
  
Rauko 2003: Here is the next chapter!  
  
Artemis 1860: Yes, the hand-singeing thing was funny, this fic is not intended to be boring.  
  
Okay, I believe that that as everyone. On with the second chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Castle l'Etoile  
  
The bright sun reflected off of the newly fallen snow. Van Helsing and Carl galloped across the sea of white to the beginning of the Carpathian Mountains.  
  
From the edge of a forest to the East a lone rider sat, a deadly falcon sitting hooded on his shoulder. After several minutes of staring at the duo intently, her turned, satisfied, and cantered backward, away from the mountains freezing arms.  
  
Suddenly reining in at the top of a rise, Van Helsing and Carl stared in wonder at what lay before them.  
  
A magnificent castle lay nestled in the mountains, its windows reflected in the failing light. It was a castle hinting at former splendor, and of intricate design.  
  
Dismounting at the huge oaken entrance, Carl and Van Helsing tethered their horses and grabbing their saddlebags, Van Helsing reached up and rang a large gold griffin-shaped knocker. The heavy doors swung open, revealing a great and antique entrance hall, complete with a crystal chandelier and ebony staircase. Walking down it was unmistakably Destiny Damarian.  
  
Van Helsing noted with surprise that she looked younger than her picture, around 18 years old. Her light brown hair, tinted gold in the low light, was in an intricate braid, and she was wearing a pair of black breeches and knee high boots, with a midnight cloak and crushed-velvet tunic the color of blood.  
  
"Ah, Van Helsing, I presume?" She asked lightly. "And you must be Carl, the famed scientist." Carl blushed at the compliment. The men nodded, and Destiny asked them to tell their story.  
  
After hearing it she laughed, a sound like chimes. "Any chance that the mighty Cardinal Jinette told you why I was useful to him?" The men looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer.  
  
"I don't suppose you want to tell us?" Carl asked curiously. Destiny grinned mischievously  
  
"I have spent the last fifty years working as a assassin for your mighty friend the Cardinal. You kill monsters Mr. Helsing, I kill monstrous men. Rather the same occupation, I think."  
  
Van Helsing looked at each other, shocked. The unspoken question hung in the air. A Female Assassin? Reading the men's faces, Destiny's light expression turned dark.  
  
"You have a problem with my occupation? She asked, eyes flashing.  
  
"No, no, of course not!" Carl stammered nervously. Destiny grinned.  
  
"Then I should show you to your rooms." Van Helsing had what was evidently one of the master bedrooms, with an emerald green canopied bed and private study. Carl's room was more modest, but with sliding doors that led to the Master Library and a private Laboratory.  
  
"I thought that this might benefit you." Destiny commented, indicating to the stainless steel room. Carl nodded absently, already setting up various machinery.  
  
Dinner that night was a seven-course affair, complete with huge dishes from all over the world. Van Helsing asked to retire early, (probably to polish his array of weapons) and Destiny and Carl went to the library to compare and contrast the works of Plato, Nostrodomus, and Archimedes.  
  
The next day at breakfast Destiny announced that she was going into the city on business.  
  
"What!" Van Helsing exclaimed, rising from his chair. "We have only just arrived, and you are leaving already?" Destiny shrugged.  
  
"I didn't say you had to come." She said, belting a pair of Sais under her long black cloak and walking to the door.  
  
Van Helsing sighed in defeat. "Fine." He muttered, following Destiny out into the icy morning.  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, hope everyone was on character. The second I get a review; I'll post the next chapter. Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: Kalyn and Desire

Beginnng Notes: So sorry for not updating, I have been away for two  
weeks, then had tests, exc. So this is the first tome I have been able  
to post again. Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Kalyn and Desiré  
  
Van Helsing took a table at the Oceans Pendant bar, ordered, and sat down angrily. Destiny had some estate business to attend to, and she had ordered him to wait for half an hour. No bodyguard should be ordered around. Van Helsing complained to himself, sitting back to watch the customers.  
  
No sooner had Van Helsing got his drink a dark presence entered the room. By the time he had grabbed his weapons, it had gone, replaced by a still buzz. Van Helsing sat back warily, holding his crossbow tightly. A new figure had entered the bar. He was evidently a regular, and his drink was served immediately. Curious, Van Helsing leaned forward for a closer look.  
  
The figure swept back a dark hood, revealing a head of long, silver hair. In the light it was hard to tell, but Van Helsing's hunter vision helped him see the stranger. He was tall, and would have been considered extremely good-looking. There was a strange presence around him, as if he was wearing a shield.  
  
A clock interrupted his contemplation. A half- hour had passed, meaning that Destiny was to return shortly. No sooner had he thought that then Destiny walked into the bar. She sensed something wrong immediately, and stiffened, searching the room. Eyes locking on the stranger, she turned and left. Van Helsing noticed a sort of fear in her movements, and followed, leaving money on the table.  
  
Emerging in the bright sunlight, Van Helsing caught up to Destiny, and spun her around.  
  
"What happened?" He asked searching her eyes. A loud shriek interrupted her answer. Flying over the town was a huge beast, skeletal and dragon-like with a wingspan of at least twenty feet and claws longer than daggers.  
  
Pressing Destiny against the wall of the nearest building, Van Helsing shielded her while loading his crossbow. Aiming, he fired, shooting the arrow into the creature's thigh. Screaming in pain, it wheeled and flew away, towards the mountains.  
  
Realizing exactly how close he was to his charge, Van Helsing took a step backwards and re-loaded his crossbow.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, checking her for injury. Destiny nodded, annoyed.  
  
"I am capable of taking care of myself." She said crossly. Van Helsing shook his head, trying and failing to figure out what had happened.  
  
"You know what that was?" He asked, walking to the horses. Destiny sighed, placing a huge scroll across her saddle. Looking at it with an annoyed expression, she turned to Van Helsing.  
  
"I may have to ride with you." She said adjusting and tying the scroll.  
  
"You are still avoiding the subject." Van Helsing replied as Destiny mounted in front of him. Taking the reins, Destiny sighed and began.  
  
"That was Desiré. One of the most powerful necromancers in history, I believe that she is trying to raise Count Dracula from the dead. But you placed a silver cross in the skull and dipped it in Holy Water, right?" Van Helsing glanced at her, puzzled.  
  
"Crucifix? Holy Water?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Destiny groaned. "You didn't do any of it, right?" She said, shaking her head. "The most powerful monster slayer in the world, and you forgot to dispose of the head of the most evil? This is bad." Van Helsing cringed at her anger.  
  
"I was never told! How was I supposed to know? And besides, things were a little... tense that night." Destiny nodded. Carl had evidently told her about Anna.  
  
"But Desiré's mission is to bring Dracula back. That means that if she isn't stopped, all of the work you did was for nothing."  
  
Van Helsing sighed. Meeting Dracula once meant the death of Anna. He didn't want to face him again. "Why did you leave the bar?" He asked, trying not to think about Desiré. Destiny shrugged, evidently trying not to think about it. After several minutes of Van Helsing's urging, she relented.  
  
Kalyn is a vampire. At first I hunted him, knowing he worked for Desiré. After a while, he knew I was on his trail. He took interest in me, and it was all I could do to stay away from him. He has been trying to turn me for many years now. Seeing him again was very surprising. Evidently he is still after me." Van Helsing sat back, stunned after her speech. Kill Desiré and save Destiny from a vampire? Great. He thought. Another adventure.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings and Mixed Emotions

Chapter 4: Meetings and Mixed Emotions  
  
Van Helsing flipped open a huge textbook, lined with dust of centuries. He, Carl, and Destiny had been spending the last 24 hours pouring over books, charts and maps to see if there was any way to get to Kalyn and find the whereabouts of Desiré. Carl had left them several hours before, refusing to tell them why. After returning several hours later, Destiny took a deep breath and said the thought that had evidently been on her mind for the past day.  
  
"I know what I need to do." She said, closing her eyes against an inner struggle.  
  
"And what might that be?" Carl asked, concerned at his friend's upset state. She met eyes with the two, and explained her plan.  
  
"We should go to Notre Dame. The services will end early enough for us to get in safely. Kalyn will follow me in. I get the information out of him, kill him and it is over with."  
  
Van Helsing stood up. "No way." He said shaking his head. "I am here to protect you, no chance of you getting yourself killed in my charge." Destiny sighed.  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that? The beams in the church are large enough for you two to stay up there while I talk to Kalyn. If anything happens, you will be there to assist." Carl and Van Helsing thought that over.  
  
"Okay," Van Helsing relented. "But do anything stupid (likely) and I will drag you out personally." Destiny smiled.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Even though it seemed too much like a trap to Van Helsing as he sat outside the church of Notre Dame, he knew that Destiny was too stubborn to be coaxed out of it. Like Anna, he mused. No! His thoughts yelled back at him. You loved Anna, but she is gone. Don't betray her memory by falling for another with the same personality.  
  
"Okay" Destiny called, breaking the silence. Van Helsing pulled Carl up to stand beside him. "The monks won't be in the church for the next six hours. I know that you guys know the beams, so get into position." The men obliged, and Carl went up first to check the ideal location.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," Destiny said, sharpening a long stake. She was wearing a long red dress, complete with ruby bracelet, and choker necklace. Van Helsing didn't really know why, but he supposed that they had history. Sliding the razor-sharp piece of wood under her sleeve, she turned back to her partner.  
  
"Take care of yourself," Van Helsing said quietly. Then, louder he elaborated. "Kill the guy, don't do anything to get him to do the same." She laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," She smiled. Then, turning around, she walked to her post in the middle of the church, in front of the altar.  
  
"You think she will be okay?" Carl asked when Van Helsing met him, and settled cat-like on a thick rafter.  
  
"No." Van Helsing replied. "She'll do something stupid, and nearly get herself killed. It is like women to do that to me." Carl nodded, agreeing completely.  
  
It was nearly two hours before Kalyn made an appearance at the church. Quieter then most vampires, Van Helsing hoped that a stake would penetrate him.  
  
"Wait a second," Van Helsing asked, remembering something very important.  
  
"What?" Carl asked. "It is a little late to change plans."  
  
"What if he tries to turn her?" He asked, ready to jump out of the rafters as the vampire walked closer.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Carl said. "I have given her a few concoctions that will kill him and protect her if he does. I haven't had the opportunity to test them, but I am over 50 percent sure that they will work." Van Helsing shook his head, unconvinced.  
  
The vampire suddenly looked up, revealing his icy eyes. Not seeing anything, he turned and kept walking towards Destiny. She had evidently felt his presence, but didn't turn around to face him.  
  
"Why are you letting me come?" Kalyn asked, pulling off his cloak. Destiny turned around, her eyes meeting his.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to fight any more." She said, taking a step forward. He raised a silver eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" He asked, his smooth face feigning shock. Destiny took another step forward.  
  
"I don't." She said confidently. He smiled, revealing inch-long incisors.  
  
"Really." He commented. Faster then Carl or Van Helsing could blink; Kalyn stepped forwards, wrapped his arms around Destiny and sank his fangs into her neck.  
  
Man, doesn't everyone love cliffies? Okay, you readers are supposed to hate me, but don't take it out on the REVIEW button. That is what I ask you to do. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Dude, that rhymes!) 


	5. Chapter 5: New Situations

Authors Notes: Ok people, I am too tired to re-cap the last chapter in this one, so I won't. Oh, and I need a Disclaimer, don't I? Okay, um.... All characters, save Kalyn (my property for ever) Destiny, (If you want to use her ask) and Desiré are all mine. So is the plot line. Everything else belongs to the head honchos in Hollywood. Man I hate head honchos. Okay, here it is. Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: New Situations  
  
Destiny struggled slightly under Kalyns embrace, but soon gave in. After several seconds, Kalyn pulled back to stare at his charge. Wearily opening her eyes, Destiny collapsed. Catching her as she fell, Kalyn held her up.  
  
Destiny looked up for a second to see how Van Helsing was holding up. Shaking her head slightly she looked back to Kalyn.  
  
"Still don't want to fight?" He asked, wiping blood from his lip. Destiny pretended to think about it, her hand moving to the bite marks on her neck.  
  
"Not really," she replied. Kalyn smiled, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Van Helsing was about to throw himself from the rafters and tear Kalyn limb from limb, but Carl held him back.  
  
"She planned it this way." He whispered, almost as angry as his friend. Kalyn was still busy kissing Destiny, and it didn't really look like she was preventing it.  
  
This meant that he really didn't notice Destiny pulling the stake out of her sleeve. Ramming it into his chest, she stepped back as he fell. Turning away, she started to walk out of the church. Van Helsing and Carl jumped out of the rafters, and caught up to Destiny in a few strides.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Van Helsing exploded, concern making his anger sound even worse. She whirled to face him.  
  
"He is dead, alright! Why does it matter how I killed him?" Carl stopped, and turned to face her.  
  
"Why does it matter? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Van Helsing interrupted angrily.  
  
"Did the serum work?" Carl asked, stepping between the two. Destiny nodded.  
  
"I certainly don't feel any different. Want to give me a crucifix to see?" Carl took off his cross, and handed it to her. Destiny carelessly put it around her neck.  
  
"I'm fine, no problem!" She assured them. Van Helsing was still vainly trying to regain control of his anger, and after a few moments did.  
  
"Well, did you find out where Desiré is?" He asked. Destiny nodded.  
  
"Eastern Portugal." She answered. "We are leaving tomorrow morning." Van Helsing and Carl started.  
  
"What?!" They exclaimed in unison. She nodded, and explained that it would take a few weeks to get there. Carl sighed.  
  
"Why Portugal? I would be happy in London, or staying here in Paris." Destiny laughed.  
  
"If it were easy, I wouldn't be doing it."  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter was a little short, but my next few should be much longer. Thanx to all of my reviewers, especially Verona a.k.a lover of Sais, for reviewing every chapter. Okay, I am writing a new fic, but I need your input to see if I should do My LOTR Haldir Romance, or my Ultra- Cool Harry Potter one. So I need everyone to review and tell me which one I should post. If I get more than 5 for this chapter, I will post more of my FanFic ideas. Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6: Hunting

Chapter 6: Hunting  
  
Carl sat back in awe at the palace before him. Gold and glittering, it was definitely the same architecture as Destiny's home.  
  
"Get off," Destiny whispered, pulling the monk off of his horse. Van Helsing had left for a few moments to get the floor plan of the building, and met them several minutes later.  
  
"This is the back door." He said, leading the duo over to the edge of a bright garden. "We'll have to scale the wall." The trio vaulted the wall, and crept to the edge of the glimmering building.  
  
"No guards yet," Carl commented quietly to Destiny. They had turned to the outside door, and Van Helsing quickly picked the lock.  
  
"Now what way do we go?" Carl asked, turning to see Destiny. She had already turned left around a bend, and he hastened to follow her. He stopped short at the wall of armed guards facing them.  
  
Van Helsing and Destiny instinctively drew their weapons, and the guards dove for them first. The battle was short and fruitless, the three would-be assassins were only lightly armed and were up against more than six time their number.  
  
Each person was dragged to a different room, and was met by servants and butlers attending to their need. When either asked what was happening, the guard would just answer "Milady requests your presence for dinner." Van Helsing was entirely angry as he made his way to the hall that night.  
  
"Stupid butler." He muttered angrily. The miniature army of butlers that had been attending him had practically forced him into black breeches, an over washed blue tunic, and what looked like entirely ceremonial boots. He met Carl on the other end of the stairs, and he was dressed in much the same fashion.  
  
"You think Destiny's okay?" He asked worriedly when the friends met up.  
  
"If this 'milady' has done anything to her I'll..." Van Helsing broke off angrily as they entered the hall. Much more extravagant than Destiny's, gold was the main feature. Even the well-washed window frames were solid gold. They were seated by a group of servants, and settled at the table. Desiré came down the opposite staircase as Carl was about to ask about his friend, and the words slipped right out of his mouth.  
  
Desiré was without a doubt the most beautiful woman either man had ever seen, and the tall woman definitely knew it. Dressed in a revealing gold and red dress that hugged her many curves, she had her jet black curled hair decorated with gold and red.  
  
With a white and even smile, she sat down at the head of the table. "Your friend should be down shortly, the butlers were having a problem putting her in an appropriate outfit." Carl snorted with laughter, and a small smile appeared at the corner of Van Helsing's mouth. "Ah, here she is." Desiré said, indicating to the staircase behind the men.  
  
Destiny was dressed as fancily as the other woman, in a corseted black dress with gems strewn in her washed and plaited hair. Unlike the other woman, she was wearing a dangerous expression and a smile that said that she would gladly rip out the throat of anyone who remarked on her slightly revealing outfit.  
  
She took a seat at the foot of the table, and the many servants brought in food, huge tureens heaping with more food than Carl and Van Helsing had ever seen at one place in their lives. After several minutes, Desiré started to ask about the subjects that were probably itching at her.  
  
"So, what are you Vampire Slayers doing on my lands? " Desiré inquired, casually pouring a golden goblet of wine. Carl, Van Helsing, and Destiny didn't answer, their eyes trained on their food. "Well" she asked, getting slightly impatient. The others kept their heads down, but Van Helsing looked up.  
  
"Why aren't you just killing us and getting it over with?" He asked, meeting the black necromancers eyes boldly.  
  
"Because, Mr. Helsing, you amuse me." She purred, moving behind her prisoner. "Now, why did Destiny pull you in to killing me?" She said the girls name like a curse. Carl noticed this with surprise, and looked over to Destiny. Her blue eyes made contact with his, and she shook her head slightly.  
  
"Okay Mr. Helsing, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there were two women. One was extremely close to a certain vampire. He loved her with everything he was, but there was one person who came first." She paused thoughtfully.  
  
Carl jerked his head up in time to see Destiny flinch backward, revealing long-hidden curved fangs.  
  
Van Helsing eyes were trained on the beautiful sorceress, half-expecting her next response. "That woman was his sister. The first vampire ever turned, she was just as powerful as her brother, but her soul was strangely pure. Their bond was stronger than any other in history, and they nearly destroyed their lives protecting each other. Now the brother turned another woman about two hundred years later. He chose her to be his foremost bride, but his sister was against it. The two women hated each other, and the vampire knew that. At his sister's suggestion, he sent his bride away to an exclusive mansion that would keep her away from his sister's anger. A the same time the sister was starting to stray from her brother's ideas, gaining a different perspective and not following him so blindly." She paused again to take a sip of wine, and sat beside her prisoner.  
  
"Now at the same time the vampire was gaining a small army of weaker vampires who did his bidding. One of those was named Kalyn. He was of high position with the vampire, and when he saw his sister, he asked immediately for her hand. Now the vampire was strongly against this, not wanting to be separated from the woman he cared so much about. So he decided to send her away to a castle close to him, so that the other vampire couldn't get to her."  
  
Van Helsing was starting to piece the information together. "So you are...?" He turned to Destiny with a disgusted expression. She was busy glaring at Desiré, but glanced at Van Helsing.  
  
"It isn't how she told you..." She said, her eyes pleading. She turned back to Desiré, hate clear in her eyes.  
  
"You took away everything. My position, my friends, my brother's love." She rose and stepped forward.  
  
"Well then we have to settle that, don't we?" Desiré said with a small smile, tossing the other woman a rapier off of one of the many walls. Carl stepped between the two wrathful women, trying to be diplomatic.  
  
"Come on ladies, isn't there a better way to solve this century old blood feud?" Desiré backhanded the scientist across the face, sending him back into a couch twenty feet away. Van Helsing was too angry to move in his friends' defense, and just sat at the table with an even expression.  
  
The two women circled each other, and Desiré lunged forward into a flurry of attack.  
  
A/N Cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh man, the power of the author!!!!! Anyway, I know I haven't updated forever, but I have the first chapter of my Haldir romance made up and posted, and I am working on Hellboy, Harry Potter, and Master and Commander fan fictions. I am also collecting information for a King Arthur fan fiction, because Lancelot and Tristan are so yummy. So bear with me people. I am for sure posting my Hellboy one because I saw the movie last weekend and luvvvved it. And Master and Commander needs ideas if I want to continue, so input from my ever-faithful reviewers would be great. Oh yeah, anyone who reads this is definitely dedicated, so you people read my new revised bio and tell me what I will give my 25th reviewer. THANX!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Judgment

Chapter 7: Judgment 

Destiny easily blocked the attack, trying to catch the weaker vampire without her guard. Spinning and grabbing a silver whip from another wall, she brought it down upon her opponents' arm. Desiré gasped as the braided and edged leather caught her around the wrist, but twisted and backhanded the other woman across the face.

Hissing as the backhand reddened her cheek, Destiny rolled and grabbed a knife from another wall, dropping her rapier as she moved. The two were locked in a flurry of attack and riposte that would have been almost impossible to follow with the human eye.

Van Helsing started to rise from the table, trying to interfere, but unable to find an opening. The battle was incredibly short, Destiny having the definite strength advantage, and after several moments of attack, slammed a silver crucifix into the vampiress's nearly exposed heart. After several seconds of looking down at her enemy, she guiltily turned back to Gabriel.

"I am so sorry, I wanted to tell you..." She murmured, her clear blue eyes meeting his with a new expression, slightly shy and slightly angry. He was about to explode with anger and relief, but a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Desiré had risen to her knees, and ripped the blood-covered crucifix out of her chest. "No, Van Helsing, if I can to get the one I love, neither can you." She started to collapse, but threw the glinting weapon at his only slightly protected heart.

Destiny saw the crucifix the moment it was thrown. "Move!" She shouted, running forward and slamming him out of its path. She drew up abruptly as the crucifix ripped into her back, sending her to her knees.

Van Helsing caught Destiny as she fell, cradling her injured body closer to him. Setting her with the utmost of care on a velvet couch, he closed his eyes, silently praying to any existing God that she wouldn't view the same fate as his once beloved Anna.

I know this chapter was really short, but I was on vacation in the middle of nowhere for a week and didn't get on a computer till yesterday. I missed y'all a lot while I was gone, and I thank all of my reviewers for not sending me hatemail while I was away. Next chapter should be up tomorrow, I'll have chapter 3 of Shadowed Twilight then too.


End file.
